


Jealousy

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami is jealous. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse for Ayahina smut.

“Ayato?”

“What?”

“Who were you talking to earlier today?”

She doesn’t want to sound like she’s jealous, but it’s hard to keep the envious tone from her voice when she’s never been this frustrated before.

“Does it matter?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I guess it doesn’t. You were just a little friendly, that’s all.” 

She hugs her book tightly to her chest and turns away from him.

“Hm, friendly?” He asks, putting a hand on her shoulder and stopping her from leaving. “What is that supposed to mean? Are you jealous?”

“I…” She trails off, biting her lip.

“Well?”

“Yes.” She whispers.

He pulls her so CLOSE that their noses are almost touching.

“Wanna do something about it?”

She doesn’t know what takes over her; it’s something completely not her. She drops the book and pulls him to his bedroom. It’s like she’s a woman possessed as she claws at his clothing, practically ripping it from his body. She pushes her hand against his chest, making him stumble and fall BACK onto his bed. She’s extremely embarrassed and shy as she removes her own clothing, and she would have stopped had she not seen the look of utter reverence on his face. She strips completely, reminding herself that he’s seen it before so she shouldn’t get embarrassed. She climbs on top of him, fishing inside of his boxers for his dick, and squeaks when she realizes how aroused he is. Did he do this on purpose?

She’s straddling him, and he grabs her hips to slow her down. She sinks onto him inch by inch, and while he tries to get her to pace herself, she can’t wait and pushes all the way down. Her cry mingles with his growl, and though it’s a little painful from this angle, she loves how deep she can feel him. He’s always the one on top, and though it’s always nice, she can feel every inch of him inside of her, and that SENDS her hips grinding against his. He’s looking up at her like he can’t believe himself, and a smug smile curls at his lips when she rises up and down on him. 

“Hin-Hinami,” he says in a strained voice, “What’s come over you? Didn’t know you were - oh, shit - the jealous type.”

“You’re mine,” she whimpers, and she leans forward to kiss him on the lips. 

He takes this momentary distraction and sits up, reversing their positions. He pulls her legs over his shoulders and fucks her hard. She writhes beneath him, hips thrusting upward to meet his pace, and he laughs weakly.

“Knew I could get a rise out of you.”

“You - did this - on purpose.”

“Very astute,” he tries to tease her, but lacks the tone he’s aiming for. 

“You’re a … bully.”

He would have laughed if he wasn’t balls deep inside of her, skin slapping against skin as he fucks her ruthlessly.

“Thought you were smarter than that - you know that you’re -” He slams into her, resulting in a high-pitched moan wrenching from itself out of her. “You’re mine.”

She comes as he says this, clawing at his BACK. A gush of wetness coats his cock as her muscles squeeze and suck him into her. He hisses out and thrusts into her shakily, hips stuttering with his sporadic movements. She almost screams his name, and this is the loudest he’s ever heard her in bed. He shakily pulls her legs off of his shoulders and rolls NEXT to her, unable to catch his breath.

“You’re - You’re mine.” He hears her say in a quiet, hoarse voice.

“Damn right I am.”


End file.
